<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth it to Him by robinasnyder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618984">Worth it to Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder'>robinasnyder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dangerous Lovers [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Selina isn't going to be paid enough to put up with this shit, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, ra's isn't good at family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:43:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ra's takes Roman to the type of fancy, upscale party Roman hasn't been able to attend in years. It's going pretty well until Bruce Wayne shows up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ra's al Ghul/Roman Sionis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dangerous Lovers [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth it to Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ra’s was very, very happy with Roman after he began to patch things up with Talia. He was so happy with Roman that he wrangled himself an invitation to the type of swanky parties that Roman used to attend all the time before his father decided to be a bastard and cut him out. Ra’s was a welcome member of upper class society as “Henri Ducard”. Hell, he could probably be extremely welcome as Ra’s al Ghul if you wanted, but Ducard already had a good name and Ra’s saw no need to add his real name to the mix. </p>
<p>The evens was held in a ballroom on the top floor of on the many buildings Wayne Enterprises owned. It was one of the ten million money raising events Bruce Wayne nominally “ran” each year, but never actually attended because he was out fucking supermodels on yachts or something. </p>
<p>“You look like you’re looking for someone,” Ra’s breathed in in Roman’s ear, making him shiver. </p>
<p>“An old friend, of sorts,” Roman said before turned to regard Ra’s. As per his usual, Ra’s was in all black, black suit, black shoes, black shirt, even black stones in his cufflinks and tie pin, but he was wearing the dark purple tie Roman bought it. Overall, the effect made him extremely handsome and Roman was trying not to melt every time he looked at him. </p>
<p>“Oh?” Ra’s asked. Roman watched Ra’s eyes slowly run up and down his body. He’d done that plenty that evening. Unlike everyone else in the room, Roman wore a white suit, well-tailored and appropriate in form for the evening, though there was a wild amount of embroidery of white thread against the white suit. His shirt was a lovely blue silk with a diamond pattern. His tie was gold and matched the pattern. He’d put on a very light dusting of make-up. </p>
<p>“My father used to follow Thomas Wayne around like the hanger on he really was,” Roman said. “Let’s say I used to have play dates with Brucey before the tragedy happened.” </p>
<p>“You’re kidding,” Ra’s said, clearly thinking Roman was joking until he saw the look Roman was giving him. “You’re entirely serious.” </p>
<p>“Yes. Now, he runs around fucking every pretty woman with a pulse and no bats an eyelash,” Roman said bitterly. “His father was also not a total bastard, so you know, he probably wouldn’t have thrown him out for being a fag.” </p>
<p>“Were you hoping to see him here tonight?” Ra’s asked, selecting two flutes of champaign from the waiter who was walking by. He offered one to Roman, who took it, before slipping his arm around Roman’s waist. People were looking at them. They had been all night. Henri Ducard was a reserved but pleasant man and tonight he came with one of Gotham’s loudest prodigal sons. </p>
<p>“A little,” Roman admitted. “But I see him all over the gossip rags. I’d just be torturing myself.” </p>
<p>Ra’s pressed a kiss to his artfully styled disheveled hair. Roman let out a happy sigh, melting against his lover. What did he need seeing another spoiled rich boy when he had the best boyfriend in the world? </p>
<p>“I mean, he doesn’t really work, so what does it matter to me?” Roman asked. Ra’s snorted, which surprised Roman because that wasn’t exactly the reaction he was expecting. He turned to look at Ra’s and say as much when his eyes caught movement and a cheer suddenly came up. </p>
<p>“Honored guests!” Bruce Wayne called, walking into the party wearing a resplendent blue suit with a beautiful woman Roman knew on his arm. </p>
<p>“Shit, he’s dating Cat Woman?” Roman whispered. </p>
<p>Ra’s turned, looking where Roman was looking. He let out a very put out breath. “Of course,” he murmured before turning away. </p>
<p>Roman didn’t even care. He was watching Bruce Wayne wind through people. In short order Cat Woman broke away to mingle with some ladies and Bruce Wayne suddenly caught his eyes. He looked surprised, but also walked right over. That was probably the one thing he still liked about old Brucey Wayne. The man was nothing if not direct. </p>
<p>“Brucey!” Roman said, raising his glass to him. “You actually showed up to your own party. I’m impressed.” </p>
<p>“Romy Sionis. I never thought I’d see you back at one of these things,” Bruce said cheerfully. For some reason, Roman wasn’t offended, but he still stuck his tongue out. Bruce Wayne cracked up. “So, who’s your friend?” </p>
<p>“Henri Ducard,” Roman said, tugging Ra’s around so he’d stop facing away from Bruce like a dick. He caught the stony look in Ra’s eyes, which instantly put Roman deeply on edge. </p>
<p>“Ra’s, what are you doing here?” Bruce asked, all pretense of happiness dropping from his tone. Roman was shocked to hear that tone for voice. His gaze shifted back to Bruce who looked actually pissed. </p>
<p>“What, it’s a crime for my boyfriend to take me out for a nice night?” Roman scoffed, not missing a beat. He didn’t know what the hell was going on, but he wasn’t about to leave Ra’s out in the wind. </p>
<p>“You two?” Bruce asked, honestly entirely shocked now himself. </p>
<p>“Yep,” Roman said proudly. He really was proud. Ra’s had claimed him and kept coming back to him and wanted him so much, exactly the way Roman wanted to be wanted.</p>
<p>“Huh,” Bruce Wayne said. Then the song changed and his expression turned to a lazy smile. “Come on, Romy. Dance with me for old time’s sake?” </p>
<p>Roman glanced at Ra’s who inclined his head just a little. He was alright with it, so Roman took Bruce’s offered hand and allowed himself to be dragged out to the dancefloor. Bruce was a much better dancer than Roman remembered as a boy, and there was something about it that was sort of familiar, but not in a way that he could place or made sense. </p>
<p>“So, want to tell me how you know my boyfriend?” Roman asked after about the third time Bruce spun them around the dance floor. </p>
<p>“Old acquaintance,” Bruce said nonchalantly.  </p>
<p>“Uh-huh, bullshit,” Roman said. “You know his name. So, you actually know him. Fess up,” he demanded. </p>
<p>“Okay, we used to be lovers,” Bruce said. </p>
<p>“Really?” Roman gasped out. No wonder Ra’s didn’t want to see Bruce. It made something uncomfortable twist in his gut. He knew Ra’s had to have slept with other people before him, but the idea of it made him uncomfortable. </p>
<p>“Yeah. It was years ago, though. I was still in my 20s,” Bruce said. “You remember when I disappeared?” </p>
<p>“Who could forget,” Roman said. Gotham had assumed the man was dead and had mourned. Roman had too, in his own way. Then Bruce Wayne showed back up. Worse, though, was Batman. Roman hadn’t even worried about Bruce after that because Batman was busy being on his ass and suddenly there was the Joker and his insane girlfriend and every other crazy vying for attention and a slice of the pie. </p>
<p>“Yeah, well… let’s say I met a very handsome man who told me his name was Henri Ducard,” Bruce said, sounding kind of bitter. “You should be careful.” </p>
<p>“Too late for that,” Roman said. He spun Bruce this time, out and then back into his arms for a big dip which made Bruce giggle. Damn, the man was heavy. Roman managed to pull him out of the dip and not drop him, barely. </p>
<p>“I do mean it,” Bruce said, despite still smiling. </p>
<p>“You should come visit my club sometimes, Brucey,” Roman said. </p>
<p>Bruce shook his head. “You don’t wat my crowd down there if they follow after me. Especially if Batman gets nosy.” </p>
<p>Roman sighed heavily. Bruce was right, unfortunately. The old money would flip out if something happened. Roman didn’t want to be careful, and if the place was full of old money, he would have to be careful. </p>
<p>“Don’t get too practical on us, Brucey. You’ll ruin that ne’er-do-well reputation if you keep giving out good advice,” Roman said, trying to not sound bitter. </p>
<p>Bruce laughed. “Eh, that’s the smartest thing I’ll say tonight.” The song had wound down and he began leading him off the dance floor where both Selina Kyle and Ra’s al Ghul were waiting for them. </p>
<p>Selina swept Bruce right back to the dance floor without some much as a word of parting while Ra’s guided Roman to a table out on the balcony, away from the noise, where the wind would steal their conversation from listening ears. </p>
<p>“Did you really fuck Bruce Wayne?” Roman asked once they were settled against the balcony wall, facing in toward the party, which had taken on a new life now that Bruce was there. </p>
<p>“I did,” Ra’s admitted. “Many times.” </p>
<p>“So, he was you boyfriend?” Roman asked, trying to now sound as jealous as he felt and failing spectacularly. </p>
<p>“No,” Ra’s said. “It was nothing like you. He was young and lost and in need of a father he’d lost.” </p>
<p>Roman couldn’t help but pout. “I don’t know. That doesn’t sound nothing like me.” </p>
<p>“You can be vulnerable with me when you feel safe. He was vulnerable with me because he couldn’t help it. I fucked him hard and made his bad thoughts go away and then fucked him harder because I liked it. He had feelings. I had lust. It wasn’t mutual and it’s… extremely complicated.” </p>
<p>Roman had leaned tight into Ra’s side. Ra’s barely moved his lips when he spoke and if Roman’s ear wasn’t right next to Ra’s mouth, he wouldn’t have heard it at all. </p>
<p>“You fucked him, how is that complicated.” </p>
<p>“You know the… his youngest son?” Ra’s asked quietly. </p>
<p>“Everyone knows about Wayne’s menagerie of sprogs,” Roman said, rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>“The youngest one, though. That’s his biological child,” Ra’s about whispered. </p>
<p>“So?” Roman asked. </p>
<p>“Damian is my grandchild,” Ra’s said. </p>
<p>“What!” Roman shouted, whipping around to stare open mouthed at Ra’s. “How the fuck has that never, ever come up before?”</p>
<p>Ra’s winced. He actually winced. “Because I have no connection to the boy.” </p>
<p>“The fuck? The fuck? So, you and Talia both slept with Bruce Wayne?” Roman hissed. “Why does Wayne even have the kid?” </p>
<p>“Bruce is more… stable than either living with me or Talia,” Ra’s murmured, glancing away. His expression almost appeared unbothered, but Roman knew better. </p>
<p>“Ra’s, why?” Roman asked in a serious voice. </p>
<p>“Bruce fought for custody in Gotham. No Judge was going to say no to Bruce Wayne, Gotham’s favorite son. He has full rights and whatever scraps he wants to give to Talia,” Ra’s said. He was both unhappy and resigned. </p>
<p>“Talia has a good cover though,” Roman murmured. The woman could do whatever she wanted, as far as Roman could tell. </p>
<p>“Not in Gotham,” Ra’s said. “And… it’s complicated. I’m not at liberty to go into all of it.” </p>
<p>Roman narrowed his eyes. “He knows something.” </p>
<p>“No, I know something. Like all men, Bruce Wayne has secrets. He keeps Damian safe and lets Talia visit and I keep my mouth shut.” Ra’s tone was definite. Roman was extremely curious, but also didn’t even bother asking. Ra’s would kill him before he’d allow Roman to find out whatever it was that Bruce Wayne needed kept secret. </p>
<p>Roman flopped back against him and snuggled up again. “So, what about you?” </p>
<p>“What about me?” Ra’s asked. </p>
<p>“You’re grandpa and you fucking live here. Why aren’t you visiting every weekend?” Roman asked. </p>
<p>Ra’s was silent for a moment. “I hadn’t considered it. He’s Talia’s. I’m not close to him.” </p>
<p>“Fuck, no wonder Talia didn’t like you,” Roman said in disgust. He could feel the very slight way Ra’s stiffened, offended. Roman turned and met Ra’s stony glare with one of his own. “He’s your daughter’s kid and you’re all ‘oh, we aren’t close’. Fuck, you live in Gotham now. Get close. If Wayne can bring Selina fuckin Kyle around then he can’t bitch about outlaws hanging out with his kids.” </p>
<p>“He could,” Ra’s pointed out. </p>
<p>“Well, fucking try anyway. I can’t believe you never even fucking talk about him,” Roman said. He realized he really was disgusted. Ra’s al Ghul was a brilliant, powerful man. He could do anything gas long as he wasn’t being chicken shit. Too bad all his chicken shit related to his family. </p>
<p>“I’ve angered you,” Ra’s said. </p>
<p>“You think?” Roman demanded. “You need to fucking try harder.” </p>
<p>“Why do you care? Are you looking to be grandmother?” Ra’s asked, meeting Roman’s gaze. </p>
<p>“I don’t care if I meet him. But he’s not my grandchild. He’s yours. He’s your family and you should fucking act like it and fucking try,” Roman hissed. </p>
<p>At least understanding finally seemed to reach Ra’s. He tipped his head back and let out a deep sigh. “Alright,” he said. “This really wasn’t the evening I had planned.” </p>
<p>“Me either, but it is what it is,” Roman said. He resettled again, snuggling under Ra’s arm. Ra’s gripped him tightly, hugging him close and possessive. </p>
<p>“I’ll go see him,” Ra’s said. “This week. I’ll go this week.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Roman murmured. He pressed into Ra’s. It occurred to him that maybe Ra’s wasn’t always going to be the one with his shit together. Roman was insane, but sometimes he might actually be right. It was an unsettling realization. He didn’t pull away though, and he didn’t run. This was his boyfriend, and it was worth it to him to stay put.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>